the_gmanfandomcom-20200213-history
The G-man's Top 10 Favorite Anime Openings
(After the intro, we cut to the G-man at his desk in his room) G-man: Hello, everyone! I am the G-man, and that’s all you need to know about that. Anime. What’s not to love about it? (The opening for Sword Are Online starts as clips from multiple anime begins to play) G-man (V.O): Originating from Japan, anime is basically like a cartoon, only it’s super weird. But apparently, Japanese people think its normal! I wonder what weird is for them… Anyway, my favourite part about anime isn’t the show itself, but the opening! And so, we’re counting down my top 10 favorite anime openings! (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: For this list, I’m not focusing on the opening itself, I’m focusing on the song. Which I don’t think a lot of lists on this topic do. Well, with that out of the way, let’s count down my top 10 favourite anime openings! (The opening from Tokyo Ghoul starts as clips from said anime begin to play. After a while, the text “The G-man’s Top 10 Favorite Anime Openings” pops up) (((10))) G-man (V.O): Number ten: Soul Eater. In this anime, students of Death himself must collect 99 evil human souls and a witch soul in order to become Death’s new scythe. The opening theme is called Resonance, and was performed by Japanese band T.M. Revolution. The song itself is extremely epic in both audio and visuals. In the opening it showcases all the characters, showcases who was involved with the anime, and it even has lyrics for you to sing along! I would talk more about this, but we have to move on. (The final notes of the theme play before the countdown continues) (((9))) G-man (V.O): Number nine: Highschool DxD. This series stated out as a manga in 2008, and was released as an anime in 2012. The story centers on Issei Hyodo, a high school student from Kuoh Academy who is killed by his first date, revealed to be a fallen angel, but is later revived as a devil by Rias Gremory to serve her and her devil family. The opening is titled as Trip, and was played by a banded called Innocent of D. Whatever that means… Anyway, this is awesome! What’s next? (The final notes of the theme play before the countdown continues) (((8))) G-man (V.O): Number eight: A Certain Magical Index. The light novels focus on Toma Kamijo, a young high school student in Academy City who has an unusual ability, as he encounters an English nun named Index. His ability and relationship with Index proves dangerous to other magicians and espiers who want to discover the secrets behind him, Index as well as the city. The opening I’m focussing on is the second one which is titled as Masterpiece, and is performed by Kawada Mami. Interestingly enough, I first heard this song in a discontinued webcomic called the Adventures of Jimmy. Anyway, let’s move on. (The final notes of the theme play before the countdown continues) (((7))) G-man (V.O): Number seven: Everyday life with Monster Girls. revolves around Kimihito Kurusu, a Japanese student whose life is thrown into turmoil after accidentally becoming involved with the "Interspecies Cultural Exchange" program. As the story continues, Kimihito meets and gives shelter to other girl/animal hybrids, each of a different species. The opening is called Saikousoku Fall in Love, and is sung by the voice actresses for Miia, Papi, Centorea, Suu, Mero, and Rachnera. (There’s a moment of silence before the G-man speaks again) Or at least that’s what the unofficial Wiki says. Well, let’s move on. (The final notes of the theme play before the countdown continues) (((6))) G-man (V.O): Number six: Blend S. You probably know this series because of its overused opening as a meme, but here’s the plot; High school girl Maika Sakuranomiya has trouble finding a part-time job because of how scary she looks when smiling. However, she is scouted one day by an Italian man who is also the manager of Stile, a café where its waitresses are given unique traits such as Tsundere and Younger Sister. The theme is titled Bon Appétit, but try as I might, I can’t find the artist who made this. So, if you could tell me in the comments, that’d be great! But that’s enough about this overused opening. What’s next? (The final notes of the theme play before the countdown continues) (((5))) G-man (V.O): Number five: Black Butler. This series follows Ciel Phantomhive, a young boy who is the head of the Phantomhive household, an aristocratic family known as the Queen's Guarddog. Ciel has formed a contract with Sebastian Michaelis to seek revenge against those who tortured him and murdered his parents. Sebastian is a demon who has taken on the disguise of a butler, and in exchange for his services, he will be allowed to consume Ciel's soul. The first opening is titled Monochrome no Kiss by Japanese band SID. It’s like the anime itself. Dark, mysterious, and it keeps you on your seat throughout the whole song. I’d love to talk more about it, but sadly, we have to move on. (The final notes of the theme play before the countdown continues) (((4))) G-man (V.O): Number four: Sword Art Online. In 2022, a virtual reality massively multiplayer online role-playing game called Sword Art Online is released. One of the players named Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya, gets trapped in the game along with a girl named Asuna Yuuki. The first opening is titled Crossing Field and was sung by a Japanese singer that goes by the alias LiSA. This opening is energetic, epic, and so much fun to listen to! Sadly, we have to move on. (The final notes of the theme play before the countdown continues) (((3))) G-man (V.O): Number three: Full Metal Alchemist. Set in a fictional universe in which alchemy is one of the most advanced scientific techniques, the story follows two alchemist brothers named Edward and Alphonse Elric, who are searching for the philosopher's stone to restore their bodies after a failed attempt to bring their mother back to life using alchemy. The opening is titled Melissa, and is by, get ready for this: Porno Graffiti! (He snickers a bit) I’m sorry! I’m immature! Let’s just move on! (The final notes of the theme play before the countdown continues) (((2))) G-man (V.O): Number two: Danganronpa. Danganronpa started out as a game, then moved on to an anime series. It centers around Naegi Makoto where he, along with fourteen others, are trapped in a school taken over by a robotic bear named Monokuma. The only way out? Murder without getting caught! The opening is called Never say Never, not to be confused with the one by Justin Bieber, and is performed by (The text "TKDz2b" pops up for a brief moment) a band’s name I won’t even try to pronounce. But what could top the opening to my favourite game/anime series of all time? Well… (The final notes of the theme play before the countdown continues) (((1))) G-man (V.O): And my number one favorite anime opening is… Death Note! Hot damn, I love this anime so much! It’s about a man named Light Yagami who finds a notebook labeled "Death Note". He then discovers that anyone’s name is written in the book will die from a heart attack. The first opening is titled as the WORLD, and is performed by a Japanese band called Nightmare. It’s energizing, the song is well put together, and that’s why it deserves to be in the number one spot! (The final notes of the theme play before we cut back to the G-man) G-man: So that’s my top ten favorite anime openings! There were other openings like Attack on Titan and Axis Powers: Hetalia that I also found catchy, but I think I’ll save those for a follow-up list. Well, I am the G-man, and that’s all you need to know about that! Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to get back to my schedule! (He leans back in his chair and pulls out his phone) Now, what’s next on my review list? (He taps his phone once and then looks at the screen in disbelief) What?! Again? Ugh! Great! Who am I going to get to review this shit with me? (Cut to Eric from ScareTheater watching the prior scene from his iPhone) Eric: Now I’m curious… Category:Episode